Turmoil
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: When Big Show interferes in the WWE Championship match between CM Punk and John Cena, Punk is suddenly conflicted over what to do. Will he sacrifice his title to help John or will he take advantage of Cena's weakness? Based on RAW's 1,000th episode. Please R&R.


**A/N: I don't own anything so don't sue. This was inspired by the look on CM Punk's face as Big Show beat up John Cena on the 1,000 episode of RAW. Please R&R. Enjoy.**

**Turmoil**

CM Punk lay immobile in the ring, John Cena covering him. Seconds passed as he waited for the all-too-familiar sound of the referee counting the pin, but nothing happened. Confused, John released Punk's leg and looked around. The ref was nowhere to be seen. John hauled himself up and limped over to the side of the ring by the announce table, peering out through the ropes. He spotted the ref lying limply on the floor where he had been accidentally tossed by Punk and slid out of the ring, intending to revive the ref so he could count the pin. Meanwhile, as John was shaking the ref awake, Punk had crawled into one of the corners of the ring, breathing hard and trying to collect what was left of his strength. The Attitude Adjustment that he had just received from John had left him dazed, and as he huddled in the corner Big Show came running down the ramp. Startled and surprised, Punk watched silently as Show slid into the ring and crouched there, waiting for John to re-enter. He could've called out to John, warned him about the impending danger, but he sensed a rapidly approaching victory and that was enough to keep him quiet. Guilt gnawed at his insides but he tried his best to ignore it, telling himself that it was _his _title and that John had held it millions of times while he had only held it twice. Cena would get over it.

Having woken the ref as best as he could, John slid back into the ring, not realizing that the World's Largest Athlete was lying in wait. He never stood a chance. As John rose to his feet, he was leveled by a huge spear from Big Show. The whole ring shook as the two hit the mat, and Show slowly picked himself up while John lay unconscious. Punk watched mutely as Show left the ring, and then he turned his attention to the knocked-out Cena. Punk reached up, gripping the ropes and pulling himself to his feet, keeping his eyes locked on John the whole time. He absently rubbed the back of his neck as he contemplated what to do. The darker part of him that didn't give a shit about other people was screaming at him to get the referee back in the ring and pin John while the other part was telling him not to do it, that it was wrong, that John hadn't taken advantage of him when he was weakened a week ago and cashed in his Money In The Bank to take the title. The title, Punk thought as he grimaced. That was what it was all about, wasn't it? That damn title.

That damn title that Punk loved too much to give up.

Grimly knowing what he had to do, Punk walked past John and rolled out of the ring. Once outside he knelt by the ref and shook him, trying to wake him up. As soon as the ref was semi-conscious Punk picked him up and helped him back into the ring, following him in. The two knelt a few feet from John's prone figure, the ref trying to wake himself up and Punk still fighting within himself. He clutched his head and stared at John, the two different sides of his personality clashing painfully. He wanted the title, but he didn't want to be known as _that guy _again. The guy who would stab you in the back as soon as he saw a convenient opening. That was what had happened when he cashed in his Money In The Bank contract on Jeff Hardy so long ago and he didn't want it to happen again. But god, he loved that title...

Suddenly, Punk dropped his hands and crawled toward John, making his decision. He covered Cena and lifted his leg up as the ref started the count.

One...

Two...

Punk waited for the three, but it never came. Instead he felt Cena buck under him, and he released him and lurched forward, his eyes wide with shock. Cena had kicked out? But how? The answer was clear to him and everyone else: Punk's inner turmoil had cost him the victory.

Furious at himself and determined to win the match, Punk got to his feet and dragged Cena up, swinging him onto his shoulders and readying for the GTS. Just as Punk dropped Cena and lifted his knee up, however, Cena caught his leg and flipped him onto his stomach. And then Cena was on top of him with the STFU locked in, and Punk squeezed his eyes shut as he clawed frantically at Cena's hands over his face. So this was it. This was how he was going to lose his title. By tapping out. Punk was humiliated.

Just as he was about to tap and relinquish his beloved title to Cena, he heard a grunt of pain and surprise from the larger man, and suddenly Cena's hands were gone and Punk was free. Rolling over, Punk was shocked to see Big Show stomping Cena into the corner. The ring of the bell reached Punk's ears as he watched Show beat on Cena, and Lillian Garcia announced: "The winner of the match by disqualification: CM Punk!"

I won, Punk thought in astonishment. I'm still the WWE Champion.

And Cena was still getting beaten to a pulp by Big Show.

Punk seized the ropes above his head and pulled himself painfully to his feet, still watching the scene unfolding right in front of him. I should help, he thought, limping forward a few paces. But then he stopped. What was he doing? He had already won the match and he had never really liked Cena anyway. Why should he put himself on the line for a guy he didn't even like?

Even though the guilt was still eating away at him, Punk slowly turned his back on Cena and leaned on the ropes, trying to block out the boos of the crowd and the horrible thuds of Show's boots and fists hitting Cena's defenseless body.

Suddenly, familiar music hit, and the crowd went crazy as The Rock came running down the ramp. Punk swung himself out of the ring and passed The Rock just as he slid in, charging at Big Show and beating him away from Cena. The Rock sent Show tumbling to the mat and set up for The People's Elbow, but just as he was about to hit it, Punk came running in and clotheslined The Rock so hard that the ring shook as he hit the mat. The crowd went silent with shock as Punk stood over him, his chest heaving and sweat dripping down the side of his face. Punk looked around the arena and then back down at The Rock, his brow set with anger and determination. Hauling The Rock to his feet, Punk lifted him onto his shoulders and then dropped him, bringing his knee up into The Rock's face for the GTS. As Rock lay limply on the mat at his feet, Punk looked around the arena again as the crowd began to boo. He could still hear some CM Punk chants from his loyal fans but otherwise the crowd that had only hours ago loved him had turned on him. That was one of the things that he hated about pro wrestling: the crowd would turn on you at a moment's notice.

As Punk took his belt from the referee and headed back up the ramp, leaving Cena and The Rock sprawled on their backs in the ring, he thought back to what The Rock had told him earlier about how he would become the next WWE Champion.

Well Dwayne, CM Punk thought as he paused at the top of the ramp and glanced back at The People's Champion lying unconscious in the ring.

I'd like to see you try.

**END**


End file.
